Chad has a date with Tatsuki
by luvly-josie
Summary: Chad and Tatsuki are going out on their first date. Too bad about their nosy friends. Please Review!chadXtatsuki Ch.4 is up! on hiatus
1. chad likes tatsuki

**Disclaimer: The only Bleach I own is in my hair.**

* * *

Chad stared at the two different color shirts sitting on his bed. One was the classic pink Hawaiian shirt he always wore. The other was a black t-shirt with the name of his band on it; a shirt Ishida had design especially for him. It was Saturday night and the first time in a long time Chad had ever been nervous. The past few days had been bizarre and exhausting for him, and he tried to evoke what had brought him to this position in the first place.

_Thursday at school_

"Oy Chad! Wake up you're starting to daydream like Ichigo!" Kiego waved his hand in front of Chad's face.

"…I'm fine…is Tatsuki here?"

"She's over there fighting Chizuru. Why do you need to talk to her for?"

"I just do"

"You gonna give her some Chad loving! You gonna do some Mexican thing that would seduce her and then she will be crazy over you! Right right?!"

"…I was going to ask her…if she was done on her part of our project."

"Asano-san, give up. Besides Tatsuki is way too busy" Mizuiro said while sending a text message to his girlfriend.

"Oh so you're saying the rumors about Tatsuki liking the ladies is true?" Kiego was excited at the thought of Tatsuki being a lesbian.

"No, I'm saying that Tatsuki-san is busy with training to hang out with, much less date. Asano-san get over yourself" Kiego felt as if Mizuiro had actually hit him in the face with a baseball bat. He then noticed that Tatsuki was walking towards their group and made a signal to Chad to be ready.

"Hey Chad, I have my part of our project done. Can I come over to your place today?" She asked. She was glowing and her eyes had a sense of determination in them.

"Not until six. I have band practice."

"Oh well I'm done with training around seven, so I'll go to your place right after okay?" she ran off ready to fight Chizuru again.

"Whoa Chad, Tatsuki is going to your place tonight!" Kiego squealed.

"To finish our project."

"Sorry Chad-san, but what Asano-san is trying to say is that this is your opportunity to ask out Tatsuki-san!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone knows that you like her, they also think that you guys make a great couple! Here take these tickets! I was going to take my girlfriend, but she has the stomach flu. So here take these and ask Tatsuki-san out." Mizuiro handed him two purple colored tickets and gave him the thumps up.

"Mizuiro you are so kind! I almost feel shameful that I can not help turn Chad into a man. Oh wait I can! I'm going to dress you!" Kiego wrapped his arm around Chad's shoulder felling proud.

"Asano-san, he's not a ken doll"

"Well when I'm done with him he will be a ken doll! All the young girls will fight over you and scream 'Chad I love you Chad!" and 'Chad you are soooo hot! Please please please go out with me!' Imagine that Tatsuki would never be able to reject you!"

"Asano-san, shut up. So are you gonna ask Tatsuki-san out?"

"…We just need to finish our project" Chad got up and walked away from Kiego and Mizuiro leaving them speechless.

"Oh Chad! Where did I go wrong with you!! Did I fail you as I had fail with Ichigo! Did you turn to the other side of the tracks or became a eunuch? OH I AM A FAILURE!"

"Asano-san, I wouldn't exactly say you're a failure. I have strong feeling that Chad-san and Tatsuki-san are gonna go out after all"

"How do you know Mizuiro?"

"Men's intuition. Don't worry you'll experience it one day" This time Mizuiro walked away leaving Kiego ashamed and speechless.

_That night_

"So what instrument do you play?" It was almost nine and Tatsuki and Chad had spent most of their time working on their art project. This would be the first time they actually had a real conversation.

"Bass"

"Do you have a show coming up? I'd like to watch you play."

"…No, we don't…I have tickets to a show…Mizuiro gave them to me today…"

"To what?"

"I don't know…some new band that just came out"

"So you're going to a concert to a band you don't even know?"

"…I was going to ask if you would like to come…with me"

"To the concert?"

"Yes"

"When is it?"

"This Saturday"

"Umm…sure why not? I'll go with you to this mysterious concert"

'_She said yes…Tatsuki actually said yes to go out with me…I feel very strange now"_

"Hey Chad pass me the glue"

"_She really is cute…not like all the other girls in our class. She's different and unique.'_

"Hold this piece here and I'll glue it together."

"_And strong. A lot stronger then most of the guys in our school put together, she could beat them in a short amount of time."_

"Well we're done here. I'll see you tomorrow at school Chad." Before he knew it an hour had passed by and Tatsuki was leaving. He felt excited that he finally had the courage to ask a girl like Tatsuki out.

_Friday after school_

"Okay try on this shirt" Kiego threw another top onto a pile of clothes Chad was holding. Kiego forced him to go shopping after school, since he wanted him to be nice and "manly" for his date with Tatsuki.

"I can't believe it, I didn't fail after all! You are becoming a man and I am here to witness it all!" Kiego cried out while Chad was in the dressing room.

"I don't think this shirt fits." He came out with a yellow shirt that was too small and revealed his muscular abs. The jeans he was wearing were too big and too short.

"Nope that's how it goes. The ladies need to see how strong you are, and here" Kiego passed him a large green sock. Chad was shocked and had a vague feeling for what it was for.

"What's this for?"

"To stuff your pants with. Hey what's with that look on your face? It's perfectly natural for a man to stuff! It lets the ladies know that you are well-"

"I am not comfortable with this."

"Oh Chad it's only because it's your first time. Everyone is nervous and uncomfortable their first time."

"Shut up Kiego." He turned around to see it was Ichigo with his hands behind his head, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Chad, that outfit looks ridiculous. Kiego you really should stick to your sister picking out your clothes."

"HEY! My sister does not pick out my clothes!"

"That's surprising; since what you wear looks normal, but what you picked out for Chad shows you have no taste."

"Enough with the insults! You dress Chad!"

"Chad is old enough to wear whatever he wants. Unlike you who needs Mizuho's help"

"AAHHHH! I can't take it anymore! No one needs me!" Kiego held in his tears as he ran out the store. The argument had caused the other customers to watch the whole thing and a few could not even hold back their laughter looking at Chad's outfit.

"What an idiot…I guess stupid Kiego couldn't tell I was only kidding about the sister part…So I heard that you asked out Tatsuki"

"I did"

"So what do you have planed?"

"…"

"Nothing eh? Remember how we promise to watch each other's back? Yea well I'm going to give ya some advice so you don't make a fool out of yourself."

"Advice?"

"I know that it doesn't seem like I'm qualified to give some out, but Rukia is pretty tough to handle. One, what ever you do don't ever tell them something looks horrible on them. Never. Two, don't ever make fun of them. And three don't ever ever give them a reason to hit you, especially if it's Tatsuki she's painful."

"Ugh, Ichigo…that advice…is pretty obvious"

"I know, but sometimes you forget. I know I have…so you gonna get out of those clothes so we can hang out? Or are you going to wear that all day?"

So there he was. Staring at the two shirts trying to decided how his evening would end up like. It was only half an hour until Chad would have to leave to pick up Tatsuki. He looked out his window to see the sun was setting and somehow he felt different. He was no longer nervous but confident. He could tell just watching the sun go down that his first date with Tatsuki would be a good one, and hopefully there would be more after that.

* * *

**A/N: **I was super lazy when I wrote this. So please review! Maybe I'll continue it sometime but for now it's complete.

xoxoJosie


	2. tatsuki get's excited

_**Thursday after school**_

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out from behind her friend. The sun was starting to set as Tatsuki was leaving school to train at the local dojo; of course Kiego had opened his mouth and told everyone that Chad liked Tatsuki.

"Hey" Tatsuki turned around and saw her best friend running towards her.

"You always leave so early now"

"Well I need to hurry if I want to get to practice on time"

"I know…Tatsuki what do you think of Chad?"

"…what?"

"Asano-san says that Chad likes you"

"Don't be ridiculous! Kiego is an idiot! He couldn't get a girl even if he was hot!"

"Well I just wanted to know…I think you like him! I'm experiencing women's intuition again!"

"Eh…I got practice! See you later" Tatsuki ran off onto the street, blushing from embarrassment that Orihime had guessed her feelings. When she was finally felt safe enough to start walking, she recalled what Orihime had asked her.

'_Chad is pretty nice…he's not like the other guys especially Kiego"_

Her heart began to race at the thought of Chad liking her. No boy had ever confessed his feeling for her, or really wanted to. She had always been the tomboy and there were many rumors of her being a lesbian, of course she never gave anyone reason to think she liked boys. She was always busy with training and her friends to even consider dating, and now here she was falling for someone she was not even sure felt the same way.

'_Damn, if I keep thinking about Chad I'll never be able to concentrate on training.'_

Another reason why she didn't date much.

_**Later that night**_

'_I should ask him something'_

"So what instrument do you play?" There she was in Chad's apartment disappointed that he didn't ask her out yet, actually he didn't even say a full sentence to her. She had been there for several hours and the only thing she could concentrate on was the rumor that Chad like her.

"Bass"

"Do you have a show coming up? I'd like to watch you play."

'_Finally, we're talking.'_

"…No, we don't…I have tickets to a show…Mizuiro gave them to me today…"

"To what?"

"I don't know…some new band that just came out"

'_This guy is seriously weird, but I still like him…a lot'_

"So you're going to a concert to a band you don't even know?"

"…I was going to ask if you would like to come…with me" The words sent a thrill of excitement in Tatsuki's body. Her fingers began to shake, giving away her emotions.

'_Don't let him notice that I'm shaking…'_

"To the concert?"

"Yes"

"When is it?"

"This Saturday"

"Umm…sure why not? I'll go with you to this mysterious concert"

'_Chad just asked me out…I have a date with Chad…with Chad…I actually have a date!'_

___**Friday before school**_

"You're going out with Chad! Yay I was right! I do have women's intuition!" Orihime cheered. Both the girls were walking to school that morning; Tatsuki was tired from the restless night thinking about Chad and their date the very next day. All of the typical questions went through her mind on what she would wear, where would they go to eat, but the one that had troubled her the most was if she should kiss Chad at the end of the night.

"Orihime…what should I wear?"

"Oh I think that green dress Uryu made for you! You always had looked great in green. Where are you guys going anyways?"

"To a concert"

"Well is it outdoors or indoors?"

"I don't know"

"Well according to all the magazines Rukia and I read the other day, you should bring a sweater and a headband if it's an outdoor date. If it's inside maybe some nice jewelry like a necklace or earrings since you have short hair. Oh we need to get you some make up too!"

"I don't wear makeup"

Orihime stopped to give Tatsuki a serious look.

"You need to be very beautiful for your date, if you want another one. Besides this is your first date you should be happy to dress up!"

Tatsuki felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Of course she wanted to date, but with her best friend making a big deal about it, she could already foreshadow everyone's reaction.

"Orihime, keep this between us. I really want it to be low key..."

"Oh Tatsuki of course I will! I'm just really happy for you that's all! Now I think we should go shopping after school and find some nice accessories and shoes!" Orihime's eye's glared with happiness.

_'__Chad likes me …and I like Chad' _was the only thing Tatsuki could think of for the rest of the day.


	3. Spying on the lovers

**THE DATE**

Kiego always felt like an older brother for Ichigo and Chad. Both of them did not even consider dating until he met them. Or so he thought.

Kiego felt it was his responsibility to make sure that his friend's first date went exactly to plan, even if Mizuiro told him that it was bad idea. Unable to recruit him he was able to convince Orihime that what they were doing was for the benefit of Chad and Tatsuki.

"Asano-kun, are you sure this is okay? I don't wanna make Tatsuki mad" Orihime whispered from behind the bushes. Chad and Tatsuki were sitting on the bench right next to the park, and Kiego was watching closely with binoculars.

"Inoue-san it is perfectly fine! Look they took a break from walking to sit down. Maybe they will finally have their first kiss! I told Chad to take her to dinner first then the concert but it's only a half hour until it starts!" he brought the binoculars down from his face and pulled out his watch. "He's not going according to the schedule I gave him! Women are usually moody when they are hungary. He should have at least given her some roses instead of daisies!"

Orihime could not stop looking through the leaves; both Chad and Tatsuki looked different and very beautiful. Tatsuki was wearing the strapless green dress Uryu made for her with a nice light blue sweater. Instead of wearing the headband Rukia lend her she choose a purple hair pin, keeping her hair out of her face. Chad on the other hand was wearing a black t-shirt with a blazer he had found at the back of his closet. Orihime never knew she could see her closet friends dress up so nice.

"Inoue-san I have a backup plan. If anything should happen, I will create a distraction with this gorilla costume and you will go and tell Chad the next part of the schedule. Tatsuki must never know we were here or that we are helping Chad get of a slump! Girls must never know that the guy is stuck on what to do next or they would never think we are cool. We must do our best to help out Chad!"

"Why a gorilla suit? And what schedule are you talking about?"

"There shouldn't be any planning going on!" behind them stood Ichigo, Rukia and Mizuiro. Kiego jumped out in surprise, especially when he was Ichigo's angry face, even Orihime flinch.

"Chad and Tatsuki are none of your business so back off!" Ichigo yelled into Kiego's face.

"Ichigo, calm down. We're here to hang out not kill him" Rukia crossed her arms turning towards Chad. She smiled when she realized what was happening.

"Kiego I think it's best if you just leave them alone, I think the date is going great."

Everyone turned and saw that Tatsuki had pressed her lips against Chad's and that he was returning the affection.

"Ya know I'm kind've glad I told Ichigo and Kuchiki-san what you were doing Asano-san. Then we wouldn't have missed Chad's first kiss. Now if you excuse me I have to go and have a romantic date with my sick girlfriend. I hope you guys don't get caught!" Mizuiro walked away from the group only to hear a loud shout that obviously came from Ichigo and whimpers from Kiego.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise the next will be from Tatsuki and Chad's perspective. Thank you to those who had review and actually wanted the story to continue.

xoxo

josie


	4. The date so far

**Warning: **Foul language in this chapter

_Knock __Knock_

Her heart stopped. She was frozen, staring at her reflection in the mirror, the water from the faucet rushing out hot water, steam forming at the bottom of her mirror. Her eyes looked big with the mascara she had on. Her lips were plump and pink. She did not look like the Tatsuki that went to school, trained or beat up boys everyday.

_Knock Knock_

The sound could be heard all over Tatsuki's house. No one else was home to answer the door. She made sure of that. Turning the faucet off Tatsuki made sure that the girl in the mirror was truly her by touching her hair to get every black strand in its place. Chapstick to make sure her lips would not be dry. With a deep breath Tatsuki exit the restroom, praying the night would be a success.

She did not know what to expect from the date. She did not know if she was dress for the occasion with her purple dress and flats. She did not know if Chad truly had feelings for her if this was just some casual date. All she knew was that Chad was behind the door waiting for her.

"Don't blow this Tatsuki," she whispered as she unlocked the door. There he stood. The first boy to ask Tatsuki on a date. Her first serious crush.

"Hi" her voice was nervous.

"…Hi…Tatsuki" His voice told no emotion. He held out his arm offering white daises. Tatsuki did not expect flowers.

_'I didn't know that guys __still gave__ flowers to the girl for the date. I __thought that__ was old fashioned.'_

_'I hope that she likes the flowers. They seem simple enough for a first date.'_

Both could not a say a word. Tatsuki worried about embarrassing herself. Chad worried about not being interesting enough. It was not until he stepped back outside did he found something to say.

"It will get cold later on…you might need a sweater"

Tatsuki felt the breeze pass on by, giving her shoulders and arms goose bumps. She grabbed her sweater and hurriedly locked the door. They both knew that it would mostly be a silent date.

"The concert is just two streets away. Pass the park… I hope you don't mind walking"

"I don't mind. What band is it?"

"The Croatians. It's an underground indie band"

"Have you ever heard them play?"

"…no"

"Oh"

That was all they were willing to say. The only sound was the cars driving by, children playing, and footsteps.

There was a muffled voice behind them. It sounded familiar.

"Do you hear that?" Tatsuki asked

"It sounds like Inoue…and Kiego."

"Are they spying on us?" she stopped to look around only to see some bushes rustling.

"…They must be really worried"

"Who?"

"Our friends" he whispered.

Tatsuki looked up trying to connect with his eyes, which were hidden under his brown hair. Another breeze ran by revealing his left eye. For a moment, she thought she saw a sparkle. However, it disappeared in a flash. Just knowing this made Tatsuki feel confident.

"Lets sit down" she pointed towards the bench that was just up ahead.

"Kiego and Inou-"

"We'll just ignore them"

They sat down on the cold bench. She let the flowers sit on her lap.

"So they are spying on us?" she asked

"…I guess…"

"Um…there is something I wanted to ask you…" the words sputtered from her lips.

"…"

"Well…why did...why did you-"

"I like you" Chad's face was close to hers. This time she was able to see both his eyes. This time he was able to connect with her.

"What?"

"You were going to ask…why I asked you out…on a date"

"Actually I was going to ask why you took the red building from our project"

"Oh"

"But I wanted to know that too"

"…you know now"

"Yea I know now"

What came next was a kiss. It was not a forced, rushed or an embarrassed kiss. .

When she pulled back her head, she was surprised by her own reaction. No fireworks, butterflies or disgust. She felt nothing at all.

Chad could not feel a thing either. It was strange. He had always anticipated his first kiss to be romantic. Instead, it was just a plain feeling.

"Sorry" he whispered referring to the kiss.

"I'm sorry too" she knew what he meant.

_'Why wasn't there any feeling?'_ Chad placed his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

'_I must be a terrible a kisser. My first kiss and I was expecting fireworks. __Or__ maybe I just don't like him? __But__ I do like him. I know I do!' _Tatsuki looked around trying to focus on something.

"We should get going. Ichigo is around here," He said interrupting the silence that stood between them.

"How do you know Ichigo is here?"

"I can feel his s- I just have a feeling"

"You can sense other people's presence too?"

"Uh…"

"I feel that way with Orihime. I can feel when she is near and when she is far."

"We should get going…"

"We should" He stood up after her to continue on their way to the show.

The show was held in a plain looking warehouse on an empty dead end street. Nothing except a line of people and a bouncer indicated that there was a show.

Tatsuki was surprise to find out that they were the youngest people there. Everyone was at least in college or older.

'_I hope the band doesn't suck. I probably ruined the date by the horrible kiss I gave her. A bad band would make things worse' _Chad thought handing the bouncer their tickets.

The place was already crowded when they entered. Electronic music was playing in the background and there was a few people dancing. Most of them were standing around or hanging around the bar. Someone's shoulder brushed against Tatsuki, when she turned to look she saw that the man was vomiting on the floor obviously drunk. There was a small commotion around him. Chad overheard a couple of guys talking.

"He got drunk before the show! Fucking idiot!"

"How are we gonna find someone to play now?"

"Listen I know a guy who can play bass but he's out of town. If we delay the show by at least an hour he can get her-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! No way will that ever work! The crowd will go crazy! We need someone now!"

"Um…Chad don't you play bass?" Tatsuki whispered. It wasn't low enough because then one of the men heard and rushed right over to Chad. His sunglasses were falling off his face and he smelled like vodka.

"Dude you play bass?"

"I do"

"Well are you good at it?"

"…"

"Hey don't be so modest! Listen we only have twenty minutes before the show starts our bass player is passed out in his own vomit. Will you help us out man?"

"…I don't think we have enough time…to learn"

"Hey don't worry about it! You'll get it down in fifteen minutes tops! Pretty lady I'm gonna steal your boyfriend for a while. Go and hang out with the other leading ladies." Tatsuki turned to where the man pointed. In a corner there were three tall fashionable women smoking cigarettes. When Tatsuki turned back to Chad she saw he was gone. So far her first date was not going as great as she expected.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Tatsuki left all alone on her date. Will Chad come back for her? Or will she leave on her own?

**I DEMAND REVIEWS!** (Please)

Xoxo

Josie


End file.
